Five Nights in Space
Five Night's in Space is a game that released on December 23. It is the first game created by the conjunction of Scott Cawthon, Frostbite Gaming, Darkus Studios, and Gaomon Gamez. The pizzeria has opened once again, this time with brand new Space themed animatronics. Description Welcome to Commander Freddy's Pizza Galaxy, the most magical galaxy in the universe! We have completely new friends here, such as LT. Bonnie, Astronaut Chica, and the amazing Commander Freddy! Come on down to the Pizza Galaxy and have a fantastic time! Our staff can help if you have any problems! Gameplay The game runs on the brand new engine, Clickteam Fusion 3.0. Overall, it controls similarly to the previous FNaF games with a few minor differences, though they aren't really noticeable. The player has a few ways to defend themselves with, starting with the classic doors, which have been given a more space themed design. Then is the Commander Freddy helmet, which is the space helmet that Commander Freddy uses, the player must use both of these techniques to stop the animatronic characters from killing them. There is also a Commander Freddy Mask that can help avoid animatronics in the vent. Although this protects you from animatronics in the vents, using it on animatronics in the hallways makes them angry, attacking you. The doors stop the animatronics that come from either the left, right or center but there is one catch, only one can be closed at a time. The Commander Freddy helmet protects the player from almost every animatronic (The only exceptions being Alien Puppet and Space Pirate Foxy). There is also a way to turn off cameras, not helping until Night 6. Animatronics *Commander Freddy * LT. Bonnie * Astronaut Chica * Space Pirate Foxy * Balloon Cadet * Alien Puppet * The Black Hole * Pilot Aaron * Agent Christian * Mechanic Dillain * Engineer Ricky * Scientist Elijah * Assistant Amna * Rock Miner Larry * The Golden Helmet Locations CAM 1 (Entrance) The front room of the Pizza Galaxy. A white, paneled room with screens showing various data entries around the place. Several metallic chairs stand there in a line, and the whole entrance looks very futuristic. At the far end is a neon blue arch, which leads to the main part of the Galaxy. Animatronics: Alien Puppet, Astronaut Chica, Assistant Amna CAM 2A (Space Diner) This is Astronaut Chica and LT. Bonnie's starting point. Chica can be seen staring at he camera near the model of Pizza Galaxy. LT. Bonnie can be seen pulling wiring from the walls.A dining hall with a blue carpet, translucent pale green walls revealing wiring and a model of Pizza Galaxy in the corner. Tables and chairs made of white plastic are arrayed across the floor, underneath a banner with the characters on it saying "Time for fun!" in bubble letters. Animatronics: Astronaut Chica, LT. Bonnie, Alien Puppet CAM 2B (Space Kitchen) A wide room featuring an oven, a box full of various toppings, a stove, a counter and other items for cooking the food. The floor is tiled with cyan, and the walls are paneled with white, like in CAM 1. A poster with Commander Freddy is up on the wall, reading "Eat! Explore! Play!". Animatronics: Rock Miner Larry, Commander Freddy CAM 3 (The Spaceship) Commander Freddy starts here. He can be seen sitting on a chair staring at the camera. The main body of the spaceship. The walls are translucent green and carpeted purple, similar to CAM 2A. Various computers and portholes can be seen, as well as spacesuits hanging on hooks. Posters are lined neatly on the walls, with shiny metallic doors on the side. Animatronics: Commander Freddy, Mechanic Dillain CAM 4 (The Cockpit) Pilot Aaron starts here. A small but organized room with a purple carpet and white paneled walls. On the far wall is an enormous panel of heavy-duty glass, looking out into the reaches of space. Two chairs are nearby, one for the pilot and another for the co-pilot. Chillout music can be heard playing on a tiny stereo speaker on top of a complicated dashboard. Animatronics: Pilot Aaron, Scientist Elijah, Engineer Ricky CAM 5A (Engine Room) Engineer Ricky and Mechanic Dillain start here. Dillain can be seen staring lifelessly at the floor while Ricky is facing a circuitboard. A small metallic room with an engine in the middle. Multi-colored cabling can be seen wrapped around it, and the walls and floor are of a steely color. Several circuitb oards can be seen attached to various mechanisms. Animatronics: Mechanic Dillain, Engineer Ricky, Space Pirate Foxy CAM 5B (Laboratory) Scientist Elijah and Assistant Amna start here. Amna is seen holding her notepad writing a note and Elijah is holding a beaker to his face. A wide room with white paneled walls and floors. A metal counter with several beakers on it can be seen, with different colored liquids bubbling inside. Some testing equipment can be seen in the corners of the room. Animatronics: Scienhtist Elijah, Assistant Amna, The Black Hole CAM 6A (Pizza Planet) Alien Puppet starts here, tilting his head towards the camera with a sinister smile. Pizza Planet consists of a small playroom with a few "craters" used as ballpits. There is also a shelf with plushies of Alien Puppet. There is also a music box sticking out of one of the ballpits that is broken, with wires springing out of it. Animatronics: Alien Puppet, The Black Hole CAM 6B (Space Barge) This is Space Pirate Foxy's starting point. He can be seen sitting on his ship. A wide room with the walls decorated like outer space, and the floor with green "cratered" plastic. A large oval space barge (hence the room's name) is fixated in the center made of rust-colored metal and orange plastic. There is also a wrecked space pirate ship. Animatronics: Space Pirate Foxy, Mechanic Dillain Cam 7A (Laser Tag Room) A space-themed room with many obstacles and hiding places such as meteors, planets, U.F.Os, and Alien targets. The walls are blue with stars, lined with green neon lights. The floor is made with a dark gray metal with noticeable food stains. Animatronics: Balloon Cadet, Engineer Ricky, Rock Miner Larry Cam 7B (Laser Tag Gear Station) This is Balloon Cadet's starting point. He can be seen pointing his laser tag gun at the camera towards you. A small changing room for laser tag players. There is various laser-tag equipment on the wall, such as laser guns and vests. Animatronics: Balloon Cadet, the Black Hole, Rock Miner Larry Cam 8A (Old Planetarium) This is the Black Hole's starting place. This is a small area with unpainted wood showing. Hanging upside down is the Black Hole. He is smiling eerily at the camera. There are also little white stars noticeable on the background paint. There is also the space vent in the corner of the room. Animatronics: Balloon Cadet, the Black Hole, Scientist Elijah, Engineer Ricky Cam 8B (Space Vent) This is how Balloon Cadet, Scientist Elijah, and Engineer Ricky get to the office. The Space Vent is covered in space-design cushion that is slightly ripped. There is also a few wires hanging down from the vent top. Animatronics: Balloon Cadet, Scientist Elijah, Engineer Ricky Cam 9A (Meteor Site) This is Rock Miner Larry's Starting point. He can be seen with his drill in a fake rock. The meteor site is a big crater with smaller craters used as ballpits. Many fake rocks are around the floor. There is also a sign stuck into one of the craters that says "Be safe!" Animatronics: Rock Miner Larry, Agent Christian, Pilot Aaron Cam 9B (Secret Base) This is Agent Christian's starting point. He can be seen holding his grappling hook in the air. The Secret Base is a small room with gadgets used for agents. There is a pizza slice on the chair behind Christian. Animatronics: Agent Christian, Astronaut Chica, LT. Bonnie Nights 1-6 Night 1 Phone call: "Hello and welcome to Commander Freddy's Pizza Galaxy, the place where everyone can explore space in the funnest way possible! I'll be your guide for your first week on the night shift, I actually used to work in that position myself, but as you can tell, I've moved to the dayshift now... Erm... The characters here, seem to like to wander around at night, I honestly don't know why, I'm just warning you... Because... erm, how do I put this... there's a little glitch that, in certain light levels, the characters might see you as an endoskeleton without its costume on and may want to stuff you inside a Commander Freddy suit... Sorry to say, but if that happens, that's the end for you... Uh, if you see one at your door, either close it or put on that Commander Freddy helmet you have, just be careful not to activate the voice, it'll annoy them quite a bit... anyway, that's pretty much all I have to say for now, goodnight, good luck and I'll see you tomorrow!" Animatronics Introduced: Commander Freddy, LT. Bonnie, and Astronaut Chica. Strategy: Night 1 being the first night is relatively easy. The animatronics will not move until after the phone call, ending around 2 AM. You will not need to use the mask often, probably twice the whole night. There is a low chance of dying. Night 2 Phone Call:"Hey, good job! Night two! Uh, sorry if the characters caused you any trouble last night, it's just that they always need to be active, otherwise their circuits lock up, ya know? Oh yeah, those guys won't be the only ones coming tonight, uh... have you ever been to the old location? If you have, you probably know Foxy... well, we made him again and now he's a space pirate, cool right? Uh... you should probably check the Space Barge a little bit tonight, Foxy lives in there, he won't come out too often... tonight, but be sure to keep an eye on him, okay? Next up is... Oh yes, The Puppet thing... well, he's kinda weird in that... uh... there's a music bo- no... wait, there isn't... oh yeah, he moves around and tries to... blend in, you have to use your flashlight a few times if you see him so that he'll move away from a room... if you see him in the office... the Commander Freddy helmet may not work, so keep up your guard, okay? Well, see you tomorrow! Goodnight!" Animatronics Introduced: Alien Puppet and Space Pirate Foxy. Strategy: This night is not difficult, but a lot harder than night 1. The animatronics from night 1 aren't as active, so you should focus more on Alien Puppet and Space Pirate Foxy. Remember Space Pirate Foxy leaves to your office as soon as he is done in the Engine Room so close your center door as soon as he is there. Be sure to check on Alien Puppet A.S.A.P so he doesn't make it into the Office, because once he does, you have no way to live unless you happen to be extremely close to 6AM. You can tell he is in the Office if you hear the Pop Goes the Weasel song. To make sure he stays out, flash the light in every room he comes through. Night 3 Phone call: "H-hello? Uh... yeah, good job last night... You, uh, had a fun time so far? ''*Nervous chuckle* ''Well, if you thought last night was bad... I'm sorry, but tonight won't be very fun for you... We, uh, have a few animatronics who aren't part of the main attraction, they're in the Laboratory and the Engine Room... they may begin to move tonight, I- You should be safe as long as you wear the mask when they come into your room but... Elijah and Ricky... they seem a bit smarter than the others, I'm not sure if the head will work on them so just... uh... flash your light and shut the door, otherwise they might stay there... for a while... And have you looked at the cockpit camera yet? Well there's someone there, Aaron, he's meant to be the pilot of the ship, you know... He might move to but... I'm not sure what you're gonna have to do with him... goodnight and good luck... you will probably need it..." Animatronics Introduced: Engineer Ricky, Mechanic Dillain, Scientist Elijah, Assistant Amna, and Pilot Aaron. Strategy: Space Pirate Foxy will be very active tonight. Mechanic Dillain and Assistant Amna will be replacing LT. Bonnie and Astronaut Chica tonight, as the two new animatronics will be very active. This night, you will have to be weary of Elijah and Ricky, as they will attack from the vent. They will move very fast, and to get them out of the vents, you will have to use your masks voice box. Using this will although make hallway animatronics come faster. Pilot Aaron will act like freddy tonight. He will jump out just like Freddy, but to get rid of him, you also have to use the voice box while the door is closed. This will make you vulnerable to Amna and Dillain. Although you have many threats tonight, the night will go by faster. Night 4Category:Games Phone call: "H-hello? H-hello, hello? Okay, good... the signal for phones has been a bit strange lately in the pizzeria...Erm... you see, tonight we have a new guy in the Pizza Planet... you remember Balloon Boy? Well, now he's a Balloon Cadet... uh, I don't think you wanna hear the backstory and such, so I'll just skip that... So, when- if he gets in the office... he'll take your b-batteries and stop your flashlight... now that wouldn't be so bad if the Alien Puppet didn't hate the flashlight and... you can see where this is going. So, uh,... Larry the Lizard became a rock miner... I think it's a meteor miner... I dunno but his pickaxe is pretty sharp, so be careful of him and- Ugh... what was that other guy? Agent... Christian! Yeah, Agent Christian, he's pretty sneaky, so be careful of him too, okay? Well, just one night left after this, which is 12 hours until you get paid, think of it that way, okay? Goodnight and good luck!" Animatronics introduced: Agent Christian, Balloon Cadet, and Rock Miner Larry. Strategy: Night 4 is harder than the other nights. Larry and Christian will be hard to spot, so have a close eye on them. They will act just like the animatronics in the hallways. Balloon Cadet is another story. He will be easy to spot, but he moves often, and fast. He will come from the vent and as PG states, take away your power. Very he will instead of getting into your room, initiate his jumpscare on you. Space Pirate Foxy will be extremely active tonight. He will visit you quite a lot during this night Night 5 Phone call: "Hello? We- ''*Static* ''The black hol- *''Static* activate- *Static* ''Be caref- ''*Static*"'' Animatronics introduced: The Black Hole. Strategy: Night 5 is the hardest night in the main game. The existing animatronics will move faster than they did on night 4. The Black Hole becomes active on this night. Once the Black Hole gets to the Center Hallway, he will come into your room at any second. It is your job to keep him from attacking you. The only way to keep him from attacking you is to not flash any lights. This, however, can be a problem with Foxy and Freddy. The night goes by in about 6 minutes so it will be easier. Night 6 Phone call: "Hello? I think I fixed the phones getting broken... it's just that the place is closed today but I'm still here... I think the bots will be very active tonight, heck, they've trying to kill me TODAY! Uh... good luck and- wait, is that a golden...? What's it- ''*Jumpscare noise is heard and the call goes to static*"'' Animatronics introduced: The Golden Helmet Strategy: Everything will be the same, take away the new animatronic. The Golden Helmet will appear commonly when you use the mask. It will appear once you lower your mask, leaving one way to dodge death. You will have to turn off three cameras within 5 seconds, or you will be jumpscared. Custom Night (Night 7) This is the custom night. Similar to FNAF2, you have presets to choose from. Each custom night will award a prize upon completion. The Space Team Animatronics Commander Freddy, LT. Bonnie, and Astronaut Chica at level 15. Prize Completing this night awards you a Si-Fi inspired poster of these three animatronics that appears on the office wall. Completing this night twice awards a plush of Commander Freddy. Dark Secrets Animatronics The Black Hole and The Golden Helmet at level 20. Prize Completing this night awards you a torn plush of the black hole. Completing this night twice awards a Golden Helmet under your desk with a loss of paint. Fix it Up Animatronics Mechanic Dillain and Engineer Ricky are set to 20 while Space Pirate Foxy is set to 5 Prize Completing this night will unlock a Mechanic Dillain plush for your desk. Completing this night a second time unlocks a model ship for the desk. The Joy of Creation Animatronics All of the animatronics are set to AI level 20. Prize Completing this night awards you a model of Golden Helmet. If you beat this night without unlocking the other plushies, the ones you haven't unlocked will appear on your desk too. Let's Experiment! Animatronics Scientist Elijah and Assistant Amna are set to 20. Prize After beating the night once, you receive a Scientist Elijah plush for your desk. Beating it twice unlocks a plush of Assistant Amna. Beating it three times will unlock a small chemistry set next to their plushies. Reptiles in Space Animatronics Rock Miner Larry and Agent Christian set to 20. Prize Completing this night awards you an Agent Christian action figure. Beating it twice wins an action figure of Rock Miner Larry.